The Doctor's Daughter
by Shadow Girl45
Summary: On their latest trip to London, The Doctor and Rose encounter a secret in the King family. And The Doctor finds a piece of his past...


**_Hey guys! This is my first Doctor Who story and I'm only at the beginning of season three so don't kill me if it's not perfect. Ummm... a plot bunny was born recently so yeah. Tell me whatcha think by reviewing. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-o-o-r-ryyy...!" a voice screamed. A child's voice.

The sound of meat slamming against the hard wall filled the girl's ears.

"N-n-n-n-no! p-p-please d-daddy!" the voice was shaky now.

The girl winced as she heard another loud thud.

Now loud screams could be heard throughout the house.

_bang...BAng...BANG!_

The girl had an itchy feeling in the back of her throat and remembered her promise.

She stood up and walked out of her room that was more like prison cell.

In the living room, a little boy no more than eight years old was curled up in the corner.

"Little brat!" a loud voice shouted. "Do it NOW!"

The child's sobs were louder than ever.

"J-J-Jay! H-h-help m-m-m-m-me!" the boy screamed.

The tall, angry man in front of him turned around to face the girl.

"Go to your room young lady..." his tone was stiff, like he was a ticking bomb waiting to explode.

The girl stood there, frozen in fear.

The lump in her throat grew and her heart sank.

She used all of her strength to get the words out.

"Leave him alone..." she muttered.

"What was that?!" the man looked as though he was going mad.

"Leave him alone..." she said slightly louder this time. "It's my fault."

"Go. To. Your. Room." the man practically had steam coming out of his ears.

The girl swallowed hard, as though these were the last words she would ever speak. "No. Leave him alone. Whatever he's done, I assure you it's my fault."

She yelped when she felt his knuckles collide with her jaw.

"Right! It's your fault that he can't speak like a man!" the man screamed, inches from her face.

The girl had no reply except for. "Stop hurting him...please..."

"He's gettin' what he deserves!" the man said in a low and dangerous tone. "Now go to your room or I'll TRIPLE his punishment!"

The girl looked down at the boy in the corner. His eyes went wide at the thought of his punishment being tripled.

She wanted so much to run over to him and hold his little body tight in her arms, taking him away from this hell.

But all she could do was say quietly. "Yes sir..." and walk back to her room in silence with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Now where were we boy!" the man said. "Oy right! Say 'I am a naughty boy and I cannot speak' without stuttering!"

The boy looked up at the dark man and spoke weakly. "I-I-I-I a-am a n-naughty b-boy a-a-a-a-and I can-n-n-not s-s-speak."

The boy screamed as the man's foot slammed against his body.

"Ungrateful brat!" the man fumed. "Do it again!"

"J-J-J-J-Jay!" the boy cried out.

"She won't help you!" the man yelled. "She doesn't love you! Just like Mummy left you because she didn't love you! You're all alone because you're NOTHING!"

In her room, the girl was crying.

"I'm so sorry..." she whispered, her voice cracking. "I was supposed to protect you..."

She hugged her knees and watched her tears make little dark spots on her jeans.

About an hour later, the boy came limping up to the girl's door. "J-J-J-Jay...?"

The girl opened the door and let him in.

"It's alright Will..." she whispered, putting her arms around him.

"W-w-why d-d-d-didn't y-you s-s-save m-me?" Will asked.

The lump in her throat came back as she picked him up and carried him to her bed.

"I...I did what I could..." she said quietly.

"I-Is t-that r-r-r-r-really w-w-why M-Mummy left?" Will asked, tears filling his eyes once more.

"No Will," the girl said. "Mummy passed away because the plane she was on didn't work properly and crashed. Mummy loved you very much. Just like I do."

"B-B-But D-D-D-Daddy s-s-says..." Will's voice squeaked.

"Listen to me William Andrew King," the girl said. "Daddy is a heartless bastard with no soul and I don't want the most beautiful, intelligent, kind, and sweetest brother I've ever known to feel bad about himself just because Daddy says foolish things."

She hugged him tightly, though not tight enough to hurt him any further.

"JADE!" a loud voice called from down the hall.

The girl sat up stiff as a board.

"D-D-Don't g-g-go..." Will squeezed her arm.

"I'll be right back..." Jade whispered, kissing Will's head. "Probably..."

"A-A-And I-I-I-I'll b-be h-here..." Will said weakly. "M-Maybe..."

Jade smiled slightly and his words.

That was something they said when one of them was going to get punished.

She slowly got up off the bed and walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

Will limped over to the window.

Better to listen to the sounds of London than to hear the thuds and screams.

He started to close his sleepy eyes when he heard a strange sound.

He couldn't explain it, it was the strangest noise he had ever heard.

His eyes flew open to see something that wasn't there before. A blue box on the street corner.

A man stepped out of it, followed by a blonde woman.

Will winced as he heard his sister's screams of pain as her head was being slammed against the hard wall.

"Do you hear that?" the man asked the blonde.

"Sounds like screaming." the blonde said looking around for the source.

Then she spotted Will peeking from the window.

"Is everything okay up there?" she asked.

The boy froze. Of course it wasn't. But he wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

Then again, this may be their only hope.

He summoned all of his courage and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"H-H-H-HELP U-U-US!"


End file.
